


When will you return from the war???

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae





	When will you return from the war???

Sunshinelord: Sanha

Sunshinelord: San

Sunshinelord: Hannie

Sunshinelord:Sanerrrr

shortgiant: wha

Sunshinelord: when will you return from the war

shortgiant: im ded

Sunshinelord: im bored

Sunshinelord: i miss youuuu

shortgiant: hmmm

Sunshinelord: i wish you were back at my apartment instead of being at the school dorms for school and being gone 5 days a week

Sunshinelord: :(

 A sudden knocking on the door scares Myungjun, making him look over at the door hesitantly. He looks back at his phone then back at the door in confusion. Who the fuck could that be?

 The light haired male carefully gets up off his bed, ignoring his phone and walks over to the door with tiny steps. The random figure at the door knocks again loudly. Myungjun raises an eyebrow but continues to walk to the door. He checks the peephole but doesnt see anyone.

  Slightly scared, he slowly unlocks the door and opens it a crack, still seeing nothing. He opens it fully, only to hear a "Boo!" And screams, stumbling backwards a few steps and hearing laughter. He walks over to the door frame and looks out. "That's not funny Sanha! You couldve gave me a hear- wait, Sanha??" The older male asks in shock.

 Sanha smiles "hey hyungie" Myungjun stares for a few seconds before running and jumpingnontop of Sanha, who holds him in place. "YOU'VE RETURNED" the elder says happily, looking into the younger's dark eyes filled with happiness. Sanha's smile widens slightly as he speaks "yeah, i missed you too hyungie"

 


End file.
